To the Fifth Power
by Janet Fraiser
Summary: When an alien interrogation involves a truth serum, certain facts are revealed that change the way SG-1 interacts with each other and Cheyenne Mountain's CMO. [ A series of connected one-shots and episode rewrites focused on a polyamorous / polysexual relationship between SG-1 and Janet Fraiser]
1. Elixir of Verity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything recognizable, though I certainly wish I did.

 **Author's Note:** napoleonicpowerqueen put the idea in my head (really, is anyone surprised at this point because I'm not) and my muse fell completely and utterly in love with the thought of polyamorous/polysexual SG-1 + Janet. This is set midway through season one and will progress through the series. My wonderful beta read through the chapters (thank you, Nova!) but I've fiddled with it since so all mistakes are my own, as always.

* * *

This isn't how she expected to spend her day. The natives of P2X-970 were friendly during SG-2's recon mission. and Sam Carter, chained to a wall, wonders where exactly things went wrong. Either SG-2 was woefully wrong in their assessment, or the natives put on quite a show for the travelers from the Ring of Stone. SG-1 never stood a chance; they were accosted immediately upon their exit from the stargate. A shock from the Oraan's handheld weapons left all four members of the team unconscious and when they woke, they were strung up - by their wrists - in a cramped cellar-like room.

"Carter, what the hell happened?"

"I have no idea, sir." Sam's relieved to hear Jack O'Neill's voice from across the dimly lit room. "We exited the stargate and then I woke up here."

"SG-2 better hope this ends well or I'll stick my foot up their sixes," Jack grumps and Sam grins despite herself. She can't see much of anything past a foot or so in front of her but she hears her superior officer shifting around.

"Is Daniel by you?"

"I'm right here," Daniel Jackson groans from just to Sam's left. "What the hell happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, Daniel." Jack's voice is unamused.

"I do not understand either, O'Neill." Sam's relieved to hear Teal'c's voice and she sags against the cuffs that hold her up as she rejoices in the fact that the entire team is safe.

"Good of you to join us, Teal'c." Jack still sounds amused and Sam huffs a quiet laugh at his tone.

"Are you all well?" Teal'c asks, making Sam nod before she remembers that it's unlikely they can see her.

"I'm fine," she says. "A little sore and twitchy but pretty good otherwise."

"Ditto." Daniel's voice is resigned. "My nose itches, though."

Sam's in the middle of a laugh when a door slides open across from her. She slams her mouth shut and watches a large silhouette fill the doorframe, her eyes narrowing as she recognizes the prime minister of the city.

"You are to be taken for questioning," the large man says. He steps aside, letting two more men into the room, and when they go for Sam, Jack speaks up.

"Hey, I'm the leader of the team," he splutters and Sam feels her stomach sink when she realizes that the men aren't listening to him.

"It's okay, sir," she says softly, wincing and stretching gingerly when the men release her hands from the cuffs. "I know how to handle interrogations."

She hears Daniel and Teal'c join in with Jack's spluttering objections as the two men lead her from the dim room. She blinks furiously when bright light assaults her eyes but she says nothing as she's lead up a set of stairs and into a room that's empty aside from a chair. The two guards push her into the room and slam the door shut behind her, leaving her alone to figure out what the hell is going on.

When the door opens again and Sam is deposited back into the dimly lit room with the rest of her team, Jack is horrified to see she's a bloody, unconscious mess. The guards leave her in the middle of the room, an unmoving lump, before turning to approach Daniel.

"Wait just a damn minute," Jack barks furiously. "I'm the leader, take me!"

"You'll be taken for questioning," one guard says to Daniel and Jack struggles against the cuffs at his wrists as he watches them unlock the archaeologist's cuffs and pull him out of the room. When the door slams shut behind the trio, Jack turns his attention back to Sam.

"Carter!" She doesn't respond and Jack frowns. "Carter, get up! That's an order!" She doesn't move and Jack groans softly. "Can you get free, Teal'c?"

"I cannot," the large Jaffa replies. Jack squeezes his eyes shut for a moment to center himself and exhales slowly.

"I don't understand what the hell is going on here," he says finally. "None of this makes any sense."

"SG-2 was in error," Teal'c says, making Jack laugh humorlessly.

"Ya think?"

* * *

Daniel is returned in the same condition as Sam, who still hasn't moved. The guards move to Teal'c and despite the fact that it hasn't worked before, Jack can't help but try to assert himself again.

"Take me," he growls, irritated beyond belief when he's ignored again. Teal'c holds his head high as he precedes the guards and Jack's left with two of his team members bloody and unmoving. 'Come on, guys, wake up,' he thinks and suddenly there's a soft sound, somewhere between a grunt and a groan, from Sam.

"Carter!"

"Sir?"

"Get up, Carter. Daniel's down and I can't get over there to check on him." He watches Sam push herself onto her back and winces when he sees the vivid bruising already forming on the side of her head. "What'd they want, anyways?"

"That's the thing," she grunts, slowly pushing herself up. "They didn't want anything except to know who told us about their planet."

"They beat the crap out of you guys for that information?" Jack's eyebrow does it's best Teal'c impression. "That seems a little extreme."

"They gave me something before they beat me." It takes her a few tries but she finally gets upright and she's busy checking over Daniel as she talks. "Something they said was an elixir of verity." At Jack's sharp inhale, Sam nods. "Some kind of truth serum, sir."

"What'd you tell them?" he asks and is caught off-guard by her response.

"I told them that I find Janet attractive," she says and claps a hand over her mouth. Her eyes are wide and her cheeks flush a brilliant red as she slowly turns her head to look up at Jack, who's staring in shock. "Holy Hannah."

"It's not like it's not common knowledge that Janet is a beautiful woman." Daniel's voice is quiet but his words reach the other two occupants of the room and Jack's eyes snap to Daniel's still form.

"She is, isn't she?" Sam's voice takes on an awed tone so unlike her own. "Sometimes I like to sit and stare at her when she's doing her medical stuff because she's just so damn beautiful."

"I was happy when my appendix burst because it meant I got to spend time in the infirmary with her," Daniel replies dreamily. Jack's staring at them in utter shock and is ready to ask what the hell is going on but before he can speak, the door opens and Teal'c is pushed through.

He's conscious, which is a vast improvement over how Sam and Daniel were returned, but he's bloody and clearly took a beating. He stumbles over to the two unrestrained team members and sinks to the ground, and Sam pulls his head into her lap so she can smooth her hand over his cheek to check for injuries. The guards move to Jack and unlock him, holding one of their energy weapons out for him to see.

"You'll be taken for questioning," one says. "Resist and we will shoot your friends."

Jack holds his hands up in surrender and as he walks past, he shoots Sam a look that tells her to behave. The door slams shut and Sam looks down at Teal'c.

"How are you feeling?" she asks gently, wiping at the blood on his face. Teal'c offers a rare smile, though it's weak.

"I am better now, Samantha Carter. Being in close proximity to you and Daniel Jackson helps distract me from my injuries."

"I hate knowing what they did to you two, what they're doing to Jack right now," Daniel says, finally getting himself upright as well. He shifts a little and leans against Sam for support.

"Indeed," Teal'c says, looking up at Sam with a curious expression. "I have often admired your beauty, Samantha Carter, and yours as well, Daniel Jackson, but until now I have been able to control myself from speaking about it. Now I find I am unable to stay silent."

"They gave us a truth serum for the interrogations," Sam replies, smiling shyly at Teal'c's words. "I know what you mean. I've had feelings for you guys since I started at the base." Her eyes widen at her words and she shakes her head emphatically. "We can't talk about this. The truth serum is going to make us brutally honest and we'll say things we normally wouldn't."

"Like how much I want my teammates and Janet?" Daniel asks innocently and Sam splutters.

"Yes, exactly like that. Just because I feel the same way-" Sam slams her mouth shut and groans. Before she says anything else, though, the door opens and Jack is dumped into the room. He's unconscious - not surprising, all things considered - and Daniel is the one to move this time, pulling Jack's head into his lap in a mirror image of Sam and Teal'c.

They sit in silence for some time so when Jack groans, it's loud. Sam helps Teal'c sit up and they both move urgently - albeit slowly - to sit on either side of Daniel and Jack. Sam reaches out and takes a hold of Jack's wrist to check his pulse.

"Oh geez," Jack mutters and Sam's pleased to find that his return to consciousness is quicker than her own. "What the hell did they do that for?"

"Just lie still, Jack," Daniel soothes and Sam smiles when Jack doesn't listen, choosing to push himself upright instead. "Okay, that works too."

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," Jack grumps, giving Sam a grim look before rolling his shoulders.. "At least I had a good sight to wake up to."

"You're not such a bad sight yourself, sir," Sam teases and then winces. "We really need to be careful about what we say."

"I don't care. I'll tell you three that I've wanted you for years because there's no shame in that," Jack says, catching the others by surprise.

"Wow," Daniel breathes and Sam laughs.

"It's nice to know I'm not alone," she says and Teal'c's quiet voice sounds from the other side of Daniel.

"You are not alone," he says. "I too have had feelings for you three."

"And Janet!" Daniel pipes up, making the other three nod enthusiastically.

"Definitely," Sam says softly.

"Indeed," Teal'c agrees.

"Except when she's coming at my six with a big honkin' needle," Jack grunts. "Not that I don't enjoy it." Sam barks a laugh and Jack groans. "Truth serum, right."


	2. Rescues and Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything recognizable, though I certainly wish I did.

 **Author's Note:** napoleonicpowerqueen put the idea in my head (really, is anyone surprised at this point because I'm not) and my muse fell completely and utterly in love with the thought of polyamorous/polysexual SG-1 + Janet. This is set midway through season one and will progress through the series - the first two chapters are from SG-1's point of view but the rest are from Janet's. My wonderful beta read through the chapters (thank you, Nova!) but I've fiddled with it since so all mistakes are my own, as always.

* * *

When their rescue arrives in the form of SG-9, Sam realizes that she's more than ready to get back to Earth. She has no way of knowing how long the Oraan's truth serum will stay in their bloodstream and while blatant honesty is normally amusing, things have turned personal quickly, and Sam would rather not tell Colonel Paxton that she's harboring feelings for the entirety of SG-1 and the tiny doctor waiting back on Earth. She knows Paxton suspects something, though, when Sam can't look at Daniel or Teal'c without grinning like an idiot and she flat-out refuses to look over at Jack for fear of saying something inappropriate but honest.

The walk to the stargate is slow because of the injuries SG-1 sustained at the hands of the Oraans so as they walk, Colonel Paxton explains how they knew they were in trouble; when SG-9 came through the stargate to meet up with SG-1 and didn't find them, they tracked down the prime minister of Oraa and demanded answers. The man blustered and fussed but eventually admitted that his guards were questioning the travelers from the Ring of Stone because of the Jaffa they had with them. It took several hours for SG-9 to convince the prime minister that the other team was no threat.

"Took you long enough," Jack grumbles under his breath. "I was starting to think you'd left us there to have our sixes handed to us for fun."

Sam nudges him gently with her elbow and waves her hand at Paxton's offended look. "Colonel O'Neill was drugged," she explains vaguely. "All of us were, so please don't hold anything we say against us." Shaking her head, she nudges Jack again. "We're not going to speak until we get back to the Mountain and let Janet determine how long the truth serum is going to stay with us."

Jack just nods and the rest of the trek back to the gate is spent in silence. Sam watches Daniel and Teal'c walk ahead of her and smiles as she notes they're walking a little closer than normal; apparently the truth serum not only affects their words but their actions as well. She feels Jack step closer to her and when he speaks, his voice is soft enough that only she can hear.

"Interesting day."

"Yes sir." She nods and steals a glance over at him, smiling. "Full of surprising revelations."

"I don't know about you, Carter, but I don't intend to let those _revelations_ go." Jack's eyebrow raises a little and Sam grins.

"No sir, I don't intend to either."

* * *

General Hammond is waiting for them when they exit the gate, as is a medical team headed by Janet. At the sight of the four bloodied members of SG-1, Janet and her nurses leap into action; the diminutive doctor assigns each of her staff to a person while she herself steps up to Sam and studies her quickly.

"What happened?" she asks and Sam groans internally at the question; she knows Janet won't like the answer.

"We got the shit beat out of us because the Oraans were worried about Teal'c's presence. The stupid assholes assumed we were goa'uld there to take over their world." Hammond splutters at Sam's choice of words but the blonde just shakes her head and sighs. "We were given a truth serum before we were interrogated. It's inhibiting our ability to filter what comes out of our mouths. If we think it, we say it."

"Yep, like how I've always wondered if you polish your head to get it so shiny," quips Jack and the horror on his face is almost as funny as the indignation on Hammond's. "I, uh, I'm sorry, sir." He grimaces and rubs at the back of his neck. "Can't help it, no filter and all that."

"Get yourselves to the infirmary." Sam drops her head to stop herself from laughing as Hammond huffs for a moment longer. "And get that fixed as soon as you can, Doctor."

"Sam?" Janet's gentle hand on her forearm brings Sam's attention back to the small doctor and when she glances down, she's met with brown eyes wide with concern. "Let's get you to the infirmary so I can help you."

Sam nods and stares at her, finding it increasingly more difficult to stop herself from blurting out her affection. It takes her a second to ground herself and when she manages to tear her eyes away from Janet's, she looks up to find Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c all staring at Janet as well. They've each got varying degrees of lust playing across their faces and Sam knows it's important to get SG-1 into a private room quickly, before one of them embarrasses themselves.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

* * *

Situating herself on the bed furthest from the door, Sam watches as the rest of her team bypass their own beds and make themselves comfortable on her bed and the one directly across from it. When the nurses step forward in an attempt to herd the guys to their own curtained beds, Sam shakes her head.

"They're fine."

Janet looks between each member of SG-1 and frowns before nodding to her charge nurse, sending her away. Sam watches the doctor with a smile, noting the woman's growing confusion but she decides to let her stew for a little longer.

"So can you tell me what happened?" Janet finally asks, pulling a tray within reach. "You're all pretty banged up."

"We were interrogated in a less-than-subtle manner," Teal'c intones blandly, his expression finally under control. "We were separated, drugged, and beaten for information."

"Ah," Janet breathes, swallowing hard as she turns her attention to gathering a saline wash and gauze to clean Sam's wounds. "I see. I suspect there's a lot of blood but not much-"

"We were also forced to realize a few things." Daniel interrupts the smaller woman, who lifts an eyebrow.

"A few things like what?"

"Like that we all have a mutual attraction," replies Jack and Janet chokes on a cough before turning to stare at him.

"A mutual attraction?"

"We're all attracted to you." Sam answers this time and when Janet jerks around to stare at her, Sam continues. "And each other."

"Indeed." Teal'c's tone is warm as he smiles faintly. "It was a most unpleasant interrogation but the knowledge that has come from it makes it worth it. I have realized that I desire to be intimate with each of you."

Janet stares at each person for a split second and then starts to laugh, softly at first but increasingly louder with each passing moment. By the time the others have registered that she's laughing, she's bent over double with tears forming in her eyes.

"Janet?" Sam asks, concerned at the normally controlled doctor's outburst. It takes the brunette a minute but she gets herself under control and wipes the tears from her cheeks as she beams at each of them in turn.

"It's about damn time!" she says fondly, shaking her head. "I was afraid I was going to have to take drastic measures to get you four to see what I've seen all along."

"You knew?!" Jack sounds incredulous. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"I was going to, I swear. But how subtle is it to approach four different people and tell them that you have feelings for them and that you're pretty sure they've got feelings for each other? Polyamorous relationships aren't common; they're next to unheard of in the Air Force and nonexistent between close colleagues."

"Holy hannah," Sam sighs, shaking her head. "All this time wasted when we could've been having really great sex."


	3. Inopportune Giggles

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything recognizable, though I certainly wish I did.

 **Author's Note:** napoleonicpowerqueen is to blame, as always. And, as always, this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

A soft knock at Janet's front door makes her jump. She's not expecting anyone this late - it's after midnight, after all - so she's not entirely presentable in her sweats and t-shirt, though she can't bring herself to mind much. When she glances through the peephole and sees Sam, though, she has a brief moment of irritation that she chose not to change before she can brush the thought aside.

"Sam!" she says happily when she opens the door. "What a surprise. Please, come in." Stepping back so the blonde can enter, Janet suddenly frowns. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Sam says with a smile as she steps past the brunette. "I just didn't get a chance to talk to you after I left the infirmary and wanted to come by and thank you personally for fixing me up this afternoon."

"All in a day's work." Janet sits back on the couch and pats the spot next to her. "Have a seat and stay a while?"

Sam plops herself next to Janet and grins, shaking her head. "It never fails to amuse me that we have such unusual days. Do you ever stop and think about what it'd be like to work a normal, 9-5 job?"

"You'd get bored and I'd probably kill someone." Janet laughs and shrugs. "The nature of our jobs are definitely not normal but I, for one, thoroughly enjoy what I do. I've got a good team and great friends."

"About that." Sam takes a breath and then plows on. "I'm glad the truth serum let us speak our minds so freely but I'm even more grateful that you were receptive to what we had to say."

"Of course I am, Sam. It's something I've wanted for a very, very long time." Janet smiles fondly. "Imagine you suddenly got that auto-assist apparatus for your lab that you've been wanting for so long."

"Good analogy," Sam says with a laugh. "I'd be ecstatic." She turns on the couch to fully face Janet and reaches out to take her hand. "The guys and I talked about it and I was chosen to come talk to you. We want it all, Janet. It won't be easy and I know for a fact that Jack's going to need to be threatened with the big needles a few times before he stops being a pain in the ass but the four of us are committed if you are."

Janet blinks furiously against the burn of tears as the one thing she's wanted most since she started at Cheyenne Mountain is presented to her. "I'm more than committed," she whispers gruffly, giving Sam's hand a squeeze. The blonde smiles brightly and Janet's fairly certain she's going to burst into tears at the joy on Sam's face. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam responds with a kiss instead of words, her lips pressing lightly against Janet's. The brunette sighs and presses her body close to the other woman's, feeling the curves and dips that make up the woman she's wanted for as long as she's known her. They kiss gently for a while, keeping the contact teasing and light but Janet decides to step things up and nibbles on Sam's lower lip. She's gratified to hear the blonde groan, which makes her pull away so she can smile brightly.

"Can you stay the night?"

"There's nowhere else I want to be," Sam says and then blushes as she laughs. "God that's such a horrible cliche."

"Well it works for me." Janet kisses her quickly. "Cassie's at a friend's house for the weekend so it's just us."

"Good." Sam wraps her arms around Janet's small form and pulls her close again, kissing her enthusiastically. When they have to part to breathe, she smiles wickedly. "We should take this to your bedroom before I end up taking you here on the couch."

"As tempting as that sounds," Janet replies with a grin, "We don't want to have to explain any injuries we'd get from falling off the couch. Let's go."

She stands and offers her hand to Sam, pulling the blonde up and into her arms for a quick kiss before lacing their fingers together and tugging her toward the master bedroom. Halfway down the hallway, though, Sam stops and tugs on her hand. Janet finds her back pressed against the wall with Sam pressed against her front, kissing her deeply. She groans and wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck, returning the kiss with equal vigor and it's only when she feels Sam's hips press against her own that she realizes just how excited she is for this to happen.

* * *

Janet wakes slowly, the feeling of a warm body against her back making her smile as she stretches slightly. She sighs quietly and wiggles back into Sam's embrace, closing her eyes again as she replays the sleepless night and the seemingly endless rounds of lovemaking they found themselves in. The memory of a particularly rowdy session makes her cheeks flame and she turns her head, burying her face in her pillow as she blushes.

"No need to be shy now." Sam's sleepy whisper is followed by a soft kiss against the base of Janet's neck and the feeling of the blonde's lips against her skin makes Janet shudder slightly.

"I was remembering that unfortunately timed case of the giggles you got," she says as she rolls in Sam's arms, facing her lover. "Unfortunate but interesting." She kisses Sam lightly and grins.

"God, I felt so silly." Sam presses her face into Janet's neck and lets her lips trail over the soft skin there. Janet hums quietly and tilts her head to allow Sam room to move, her toes curling when the blonde finds the spot behind Janet's ear that drives her absolutely wild.

"Well maybe you could make it up to me?" she purrs, biting her lip when Sam rolls her onto her back and grins down at her.

"I can definitely make it up to you."

Janet wraps her arms around Sam's neck and pulls her down for a kiss as her hips lift off the bed to push against her lover's. The kiss deepens and Janet feels herself growing more and more aroused with each passing moment until she swears she's about to come without actually needing to be touched. Just as she has that thought, though, Sam's fingers brush against her and make her cry out. Her body jerks and she spreads her legs, eager to feel Sam's touch intimately. When the blonde obliges, checking her readiness before easily slipping two fingers into her, Janet whimpers.

"God yes," she groans. Her hips move instinctively so that she's riding Sam's hand and she's gratified to hear her lover's answering groans. "You know exactly what I like."

"Good," Sam grunts and then kisses her hard, her thumb sliding up to firmly caress Janet's clit. Janet cries out and jerks against Sam, her eyes widening as she feels her entire body responding to the stimulation. Not wanting Sam to be left out, she manages to situate her leg between the blonde's and presses her thigh against Sam as hard as she can. They writhe together for long minutes, grunting and groaning as they reach for their peaks and the way Sam stiffens as she climaxes is enough to send Janet over the edge. When she climaxes, her entire body stiffens as she cries out. An endless minute later, she sags against the bed and tries to catch her breath.

"Oh god." She buries her face in Sam's neck and twitches pleasurably when Sam removes her fingers from between her legs. "That was amazing."

"Did it make up for my giggles last night?" Sam asks while pressing soft kisses against Janet's temple. The brunette nods and tightens her grip on her lover, running her hands up and down Sam's back.

"Oh yeah." Kissing her shoulder, Janet looks up at Sam and grins. "So what are the chances the guys are having their own bonding time?"


	4. Thunderstorms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything recognizable, though I certainly wish I did.

 **Author's Note:** napoleonicpowerqueen is to blame, as always. And, as always, this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

'The rainy weather is perfect for staying inside,' Janet thinks with a smile, pulling her blanket around her shoulders as she wanders into the living room. Cradling a mug of hot tea in one hand, she holds the throw blanket under her chin and sinks onto the couch, her body automatically leaning into the warmth Daniel's body offers.

"Cassie's good?" he asks and Janet nods with a smile.

"She loves going to camp but she's not a big fan of thunderstorms so she called when she got a chance because she needed to make sure I'm okay," she says fondly, her smile growing at the thought of her daughter. "She's thoughtful like that."

"Like mother, like daughter," Daniel replies, wrapping an arm around Janet's small frame as he settles further into the couch. "So which movie are we watching tonight?"

"I don't really care." Janet smiles up at him and shrugs. "It's up to you."

"Uh, how about 'The Mummy'?"

"I'm so terribly not surprised," Janet says drolly, leaning in and kissing him lightly before pulling away to set her tea on the coffee table so she can find the DVD. "Cassie was just talking about wanting to do an archaeology summer camp next year, you know."

"Really?" Daniels' face lights up as he grins at her. "I've got a few suggestions, if you'd like, old friends in the field who are always willing to take on an apprentice for the summer and whatnot."

"She'd love that!" Janet finds the wayward DVD after a brief search and loads it into the player. Satisfied that it's going to load and play, she settles herself next to Daniel again and wraps an arm around his stomach as she kisses his shoulder and rests her cheek against it. "But a whole summer without Cass seems impossible. I'm having a hard time being away from her while she's at camp and Sam just drove her up there yesterday."

Daniel chuckles softly and tugs her closer. "She's a good kid, Janet. You've done an amazing job raising, consider you did it by yourself while still being the base CMO."

"I was never alone," she says quietly, lifting her head to look at him. "We may not have admitted how we felt but you, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c made sure I wasn't alone in raising Cassie. You four are just as much her parents as I am."

Daniel stares down at her and Janet suddenly finds herself swept up in a tight embrace. "Thank you," he whispers. Janet threads her fingers into his hair and tugs lightly to bring his face to hers.

"Don't thank me, Daniel, it's true," she smiles softly. "Cassie loves the four of you just as much as she loves me and I know you love her too." She kisses him softly, tenderly, and his arms tighten around her to keep her close. They stay that way for a few minutes, kissing lightly, and when he pulls back, his blue eyes have darkened significantly.

"We can watch the movie later," he husks, making Janet nod enthusiastically. They stand and she leads him to the bedroom, smiling when he comes behind her and snakes his arms around her waist. "I've wanted this for a very long time, Janet."

"So have I," she breathes, leaning back against him as her eyes close. "For a very long time."

He kisses her neck just beneath her ear and she groans softly, tilting her head a little to give him room. His lips leave a trail of fire up and down her neck and by the time he nibbles on her earlobe, Janet's breathing heavily in anticipation. Her arms cover his over her stomach and she presses back against him, licking her lips when she feels evidence of his arousal against her lower back. She moves her hips slightly and is rewarded with a quiet hiss and a nip at her neck.

"Have mercy," he begs. "Please, Janet, I don't know how long I can control myself."

"Then don't," she breathes. Turning in his embrace, she stretches up and kisses him hard. Her hips press into his and he groans raggedly, his hands wandering from her hips up her sides to rest against her ribs. She bites at his lower lip and he groans again, one hand moving to her spine and sliding down it. When he reaches the bottom of her shirt, he slips his fingers underneath and traces a light line on her skin. She's ticklish, though, and the soft touch makes her laugh into his mouth. "I should warn you now that I'm extremely ticklish."

"That's good to know," he says with a grin, moving his fingers around to brush against her stomach. "I'll try not to torment you too badly."

"Oh thanks." Janet sighs happily at the feeling of his touch and she rests her hands on his chest for a moment before sliding them down to the waistband of his pants. Glancing up at him through her lashes, she grins. "This would be a lot nicer without clothes, you know." He keeps his eyes locked on hers as he slowly lifts her shirt and when she lifts her arms, he pulls the shirt up and over her head. She grins at the way his eyes widen when he takes in the black lace bra she's wearing and reaching up, she uses a finger to lift his chin and close his mouth. "I'm wearing a matched set."

Daniel grunts as he unbuttons Janet's jeans and slides his hands down the back of her pants. "God, Janet, you're amazing," he whispers when she grinds against him and bites at his shoulder. Janet laughs and mimics him, slipping her hands down the back of his jeans to grip his ass, pulling him flush against her. Her eyes lock onto his as she grins and takes a step back toward the bed, intent on getting him on top of her as soon as possible. When the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, she lets herself fall back and takes him with her, grunting softly when he lands on top of her. She stares up at him and smiles, her body starting to move under him, and she quirks an eyebrow.

"We're still overdressed," she says and he's a sudden flurry of energy, pushing himself up so he can tug at her pants. When he succeeds in getting them down over her hips, she realizes - with no little amount of satisfaction - that he's gotten her panties down too. Biting her lip as she wriggles to help him, she's gratified to see how flustered he is; it's nice to know she's still got it. Daniel's eyes stay on her body as he climbs off the bed to remove his own pants and when Janet sees the rather impressive size of him, her eyes widen. "I'm not entirely sure how you're going to fit but it's going to be ridiculously fun trying."

The humor lightens the moment and Daniel laughs as he gets his pants and boxers down. The sight of his body, so toned after being on SG-1 for nearly a year, makes her mouth water and it takes him running a finger down her cheek and joking, "Hey, my eyes are up here," to bring her out of her haze. Grinning sheepishly, Janet finishes removing her pants but when she moves her hands to the front clasp of her bra, he stops her.

"Let me?" His fingers trace the swell of her breasts through the lace and Janet's breath catches in her throat. Nodding jerkily, she rests her hands on the bed and leans back a little to offer more room for him to move. He kneels in front of her and his hands gentle as he pops the latch of her bra and smooths the lacy fabric open. Her breathing deeps again when he stares hungrily, his eyes darkened to an impossible shade of blue. She reaches out and runs her fingers through his hair, and her back arches when he leans in and licks her breastbone, right between her breasts.

"Oh god," she whispers, groaning softly as he does it again. When his mouth closes over a nipple, Janet cries out and squeezes her eyes shut. "Oh fuck."

She loses herself in the sensation of Daniel's mouth - and dear god, his tongue - making love to her breasts and it's all she can do to keep herself from tipping over the edge. Tugging on his hair lightly as her chest heaves, she pulls him away and leans forward to kiss him hard. She wraps her arms around his waist and lies back again, bringing him with her and when their bodies press together fully, both groan.

"You feel so good," Daniel whispers into her mouth as she arches up to rub against him. "And I'm not even in you yet."

Janet grins slyly as she wiggles a little and gets her legs spread a little. "Let's remedy that," she replies and bends her knees to cradle him against her. The feeling of his erection pressing against her makes her gasp and she surges up into him again, panting quietly. "I need you, Daniel. Now."

After a moment of shuffling and adjusting, Daniel pushes into her and the feeling of that first penetration steals Janet's breath and makes her see stars. She's always loved the way her body stretches in that first moment but this - this is sublime. Her hips move of their own accord and once Daniel's done grimacing from finally being _in_ her, their bodies fall into a natural, easy rhythm. Janet slides her arms around Daniel's neck as she meets each thrust with a counter move and the feeling of him moving inside of her is as close to heaven as she thinks she can get. She bits her lip as she stares up at him, their eyes locked in a heated stare, and shifts her hips a little to take him deeper with his next thrust.

The first tingles of her climax sear through her nerves and she feels herself losing the rhythm they have going. Her hips jerk against him and suddenly she's there, falling and soaring all at once as she peaks. Daniel's right behind her and through the haze of orgasm, she feels him stiffen and jerk as he climaxes. They writhe together for several long seconds and then he falls forward, lying on her and pressing her into the mattress. She wants to wrap her arms around him and hold him close but she's pretty sure she's turned into a limp noodle and can't get her limbs to obey orders, so she settles for kissing every inch of his face that she can reach.

"That was -"

"Amazing," she finishes, whimpering softly when he rolls off her - pulling out in the process - but he wraps her up in his arms and she sighs happily. "I needed that."

"You and me both. I thought I'd explode if I waited any longer," Daniel replies and Janet laughs. When she shivers as the air cools their sweaty bodies, he reaches behind him lazily and pulls the edge of the blankets up and over so they're covered. "Can't have you catching a cold."

"How considerate." She beams up at him before she kisses him softly. "Thank you, Daniel. That was perfect."


	5. Chicken Soup

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything recognizable, though I certainly wish I did.

 **Author's Note:** This chapter makes a reference to domestic violence but doesn't describe it; I'm not sure where the fandom came up with the idea that Janet's ex-husband didn't treat her well but I've sort of taken that on as truth. I've also taken liberties with Janet's history - I tried to stay relatively close to what I know about her from Teryl's Janet biography but I know it deviates a bit. (Sorry in advance!) I've fiddled with this since it was beta'd so all mistakes are, as always, my own.

* * *

She's got a headache that just won't go away and it's irritating her. Waking up four hours before the alarm goes off is never pleasant, especially when the rush to consciousness is accompanied by an unavoidable dash to the bathroom, and Janet is thoroughly unimpressed with her body's mutiny. She hasn't been this sick since she started at the SGC so when she calls in and lets her staff know that she won't be coming in, they're all amusingly alarmed. She promises to take it easy and that it's just a stomach bug, but her charge nurse insists on letting Sam know that the doctor is ill; it's no secret that Sam is her best friend and Cathy is insistent that 'Major Carter will want to know so she can check in on her'.

Janet doesn't tell the woman that Sam's the one who convinced her to call in to begin with - no one at the Mountain knows about their relationship - so when she hangs up, she knows she'll be getting a call from an amused Sam shortly. Tossing her cell phone on the nightstand by her bed, Janet rolls over and tries to go back to sleep. She manages to get a few more hours of shuteye before she's back in the bathroom, heaving endlessly into the toilet again and cursing Daniel for getting her sick. Her cell phone rings just as she makes it back to her bed and it's not Sam, which is a surprise.

"Hey, heard you weren't feeling well," Jack says, making Janet grin.

"Sam told you?"

"Yep. She said she made you stay home today so you - how did she put it - oh yeah, so you don't infect the entire base with your barfy flu," he says and she laughs. "You don't sound sick, Janet."

"Oh trust me, I'm sick. If you'd called a minute sooner you'd have heard just how sick I am," she retorts, her grin widening. "Thanks for calling to check up on me, Jack."

"Anytime." She can hear his smile over the phone. "Just promise you're not going to be as 'sharing is caring' as Daniel was."

"No, I don't think I'll - " She's cut off by a knock at the front door and she frowns. "Are you at my front door, Jack?"

"Nooo," he drawls, which makes Janet huff.

"I don't really want to get up but I can't ignore it."

"They don't know you're home, just don't answer the door and they'll go away."

The knocking gets louder and more persistent so Janet sighs and climbs out of bed. "I can't, they're getting annoying," she says as she pulls on her robe and pads down the hallway. "You're sure it's not you being a pain in my ass?"

"No way, I value my life and would never mess with the holder of the big honkin' needles."

Janet laughs and shakes her head but when she reaches the door and glances out the peephole, she freezes. "What the -"

"What's wrong?" Jack's tone loses its levity and Janet's grateful he knows her well enough to hear the change in her voice.

"It's Michael," she breathes, her heart in her throat. "I don't know how he got my address."

"Janet! I know you're in there!" The harsh voice on the other side of the door does nothing for Janet's anxiety and she finds herself wishing fervently that she's not alone in the house.

"Don't let him in," Jack orders and Janet hears a rustling on the other end of the line. "I'm on my way, okay? Just stay go to your bedroom and stay quiet until I get there."

"Hurry," she whispers, her hands trembling as she grips the phone and slowly eases away from the door. She's a few steps away when her ex-husband bangs on the door again and the loud noise makes her jump.

"Janet! Janet, let me in!"

"Oh god," she breathes, shaking her head as she feels her stomach flip and the telltale signs of nausea flare up. Turning on her heel, she runs for her bathroom and just manages to lock the door behind herself before she vomits.

* * *

The sound of her front door opening has Janet on her feet immediately, though her body protests violently to the sudden change in position. Clamping her hand over her mouth to keep from emptying her stomach again, she presses herself into a corner and squeezes her eyes shut. 'Please don't find me, please don't find me.'

"Janet? It's me."

Jack's voice is the most welcome thing she's heard in ages and she hurries to unlock the bathroom door before she can't ignore her stomach any longer and dry heaves into the toilet. She's aware of her trembling but she can't stop it; the stress and sickness have her shaking like a leaf and there's nothing she can do about it. A warm hand on her back makes her jump but she recognizes Jack's presence and turns to press herself into his side with a quiet sob.

"It's okay, I've gotcha," Jack says, wrapping his arms around her shuddering form and pulling her into a gentle hug. "He's gone, Janet. Teal'c's out in the living room and Michael is gone."

"I don't know how he found me," she whispers brokenly, shaking her head. "I moved right after the divorce and he wasn't supposed to have any way of finding me."

"Come on, let's get you back in bed." Jack helps her stand and Janet's grateful for his steady support as they make their way back to her bed. Sitting heavily on the edge of the bed, she bends over and lets her head fall into her hands. Jack sits next to her, keeping his arm around her shoulders as he pulls her close. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" Janet laughs harshly. "We met in elementary school, my parents loved him, he proposed right after we graduated high school and my mom begged me to marry him. I wanted to go to med school and be a doctor, he wanted to be a drunk lazy asshole who had a wife to take care of him but of course that's not how he presented himself so I said yes.

"My mom died a year later and he started knocking me around because he knew I had nowhere else to go." She swallows against another wave of nausea but continues. "He was furious when I joined the Air Force. Told me that I'd get myself killed on my first deployment and that if I didn't, he'd make sure I couldn't be deployed again." She notes how tense Jack's getting but she plows on. "I got shot my first time overseas and came home with a bullet in my leg. He never came to the hospital and when I was released, my brother had to come pick me up to take me home. Michael was drunk when I got home and I could tell Pat didn't want to leave me alone with him but he had no choice. That was the first night I truly thought Michael was going to kill me."

Her voice is a soft whisper by the time she's done. Jack's sitting silently next to her and just when his silence starts to make her nervous, he wraps his other arm around her and pulls her into a hug, pressing his face against her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Janet."

She hates herself for crying over her ex-husband again but the emotional upheaval of the day overwhelms her and she lets herself cry, taking immense comfort in the reassuring hold Jack has on her. Her body trembles with the release of her tears and she cries until she has nothing left, until she's cried as much as she physically can. Jack kisses her temple and holds her until she pulls away and wipes at her eyes.

"So now you know," she shrugs. "I was too scared to leave him when I should have but while I was on my second deployment, I realized I deserved so much better than him. I moved out, filed for divorce, and came to the Mountain to work until I qualify for retirement."

"You deserve infinitely more than him." Teal'c's voice comes from the bedroom door and she looks over at the Jaffa with a watery smile. "You are an exceptional woman, Janet Fraiser, and you do not deserve to be treated with such disrespect." He crosses the bedroom and sits next to Janet, taking her small hand in his larger one. "As long as I draw breath, I swear to you that he will never harm you again."

She presses her lips together to stop herself from crying again and lifts her free hand to touch his cheek softly. "Thank you, Teal'c. I truly appreciate that." She's tired now - that damn headache is still pounding away - and she looks between the two men with a small smile. "If you two don't have anywhere to be . . ."

"There's nowhere we'd even think of being," Jack assures her. He helps her back into bed and when Sam and Daniel arrive an hour later, they find Teal'c and Jack lying on either side of a sleeping Janet.

* * *

When she wakes up again, Janet finds herself in the middle of a giant tangle of warm bodies. Her back is tucked up against Jack but her head is on Teal'c's shoulder, one hand thrown across the large Jaffa where it's being held by Sam. Daniel's on the other side of Jack, one hand lazily tracing soothing circles on Janet's shoulder, and they're all speaking quietly. Blinking sleepily, Janet smiles.

"Well this is a great way to wake up," she says through a yawn. Teal'c's chest rumbles with his soft laughter.

"It is a pleasurable way to stay awake as well."

Janet grins at his teasing and turns a little to look over her shoulder at Jack and Daniel. "Doing okay over there?"

"I didn't understand what you could possibly need with a California king bed but now I see the benefits," Jack replies with a cheeky grin. "We'll all fit quite comfortably."

"I like my stretching room," she says and demonstrates by pushing her arms above her head and stretching smoothly. Teal'c's hand settles on the skin of her abdomen exposed by her lifting shirt and Janet laughs, wiggling slightly. "That tickles."

"I apologize," he says sincerely, concern coloring his features. Janet presses a kiss to his shoulder and settles back against him, smiling across his chest at Sam.

"You didn't have to leave the base," she says softly. "I'm okay."

"Teal'c called me and told me what was going on so of course we had to leave the base. Hammond gave all of us the rest of the day off and told us to make sure your house is secured," Sam replies, taking Janet's hand again and lacing their fingers together. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone this morning. I'm sorry, Janet."

"It's just a flu, Sam. You had no way of knowing he'd find me," Janet soothes, squeezing Sam's fingers lightly. "It's okay now."

"Hey, I was here!" Jack squawks in mock indignation, making Sam and Janet laugh. "I'm capable of taking care of people, thank you very much."

"I never doubted you for a second," Daniel says and Jack huffs. "I mean, I can see how someone else might be concerned about your abilities but me? No way, I have the utmost faith in you."

"Teal'c." Jack's tone is beseeching. "Teal'c, man, please help me out here."

"I cannot," the large man replies, making everyone laugh. Janet stretches a little more and then sighs softly as her lower back pops.

"I have to get up," she groans, burying her face into Teal'c's shoulder while Daniel's hand runs up and down her back lightly.

"What do you need?"

"I need to attempt eating," she sighs, turning her head so she can rest her cheek against Teal'c's chest. "I haven't eaten today because the thought of food's made me sick to my stomach ."

"I'll make soup," Daniel offers. "Sam and I stopped at the store on our way to the Mountain this morning and I grabbed a few cans of chicken noodle soup."

"I grabbed a bottle of Sprite," Sam adds with a nod. "I figured it'd be a good thing to have on hand."

"Well it's settled then," Jack announces. "Teal'c and I will stay in here and laze about with Janet while Sam and Daniel go slave over a hot stove and warm up soup." He grins at Sam's indignant huff but ignores her in favor of shooing Daniel off the bed. "Go on then, she's withering away here and we can't have that."

Sam leans over Teal'c and presses a kiss to Janet's forehead before climbing off the large bed. She offers Daniel a hand up and they leave the room, laughingly complaining about Jack already being bossy in bed. Janet closes her eyes again and settles herself closer to Teal'c while her hand reaches back and searches for Jack's.

"Thank you," she whispers, smiling faintly. "It's been a long time since I've been taken care of so thoroughly."

"Any time, Janet." Jack scoots a little closer and wraps his free arm around Janet's waist to hold her close. "If you ever, and I mean ever, don't feel safe here - for whatever reason - I want you to call me. You'll come stay with one of us, okay?"

Janet nods and smiles faintly as she relaxes between the two men. "I appreciate that," she sighs, turning her head slightly so she can see Jack. "I really do." Jack leans close and kisses her softly, his arm tightening around her waist for a moment. When he pulls back, Janet smiles and whispers, "I appreciate that too."

"As do I." Teal'c runs his hand down her arm and over to Jack's. The three of them lie there in silence, holding onto each other, and Janet's just about to drift off again when Sam and Daniel come back into the room bearing trays of soup and crackers. It takes a minute of shuffling and scooting but the five of them get situated so that they can eat. Sam's leaning against Daniel, who leans against Jack. Jack has Janet pressed against his side and Teal'c's on the other side of her, which works just fine for the small woman. She loves the feeling of being between the two, though she can't say why other than they make her feel safe.

The soup isn't the best - canned soup rarely tastes like anything other than a vague mockery of food - but it's soothing on Janet's empty stomach and she empties her bowl. She leans back against the headboard and takes a minute to study the four people sharing her bed at the moment and the sight of these four people, the men and the woman she's come to care for far more than she ever expected, makes her irrationally happy. She watches them eat and joke, a smile playing around her mouth as she listens to their easy banter. They're all so special to her, have been since the day she arrived at the Mountain, and Janet can't help but feel like the luckiest person in the galaxy.


End file.
